ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jase Cassidy
Career Before Wrestling Jason Cassidy was born & raised in Hamilton, Ontario by loving parents Robert & Sarah Cassidy. At the age of 16 Jason along with twin brother Justin would write an award winning essay which earned the pair free wrestling classes in Calgary, Alberta in the Hart Family Dungeoun. Jason would complete training, Justin would drop out and return to Hamilton. Early Career Jason would begin his career in Mexico. Under a mask he used the ring name Dios Negro or Black God and wrestled the Lucha style with still accommodates for some of his wrestling style today. There he would become a fan favorite before signing with an American based federation know as Wresting Alliance Revenge. Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment & WAR Jason appeared first as James Young on the August 20, 2007 edition of Independence Day as a part of the WAR Invasion. During the night Young and the other WAR stars attacked the MWE stars, during the attack James hit a devastating G.T.S ((Corkscrew Neckbreacker)) onto a steel chair on Aiden Copane. Then on the next weeks MNM he teamed with fellow High Society member Paige to take on D.C. and Lindsey, the two MWE wrestlers put up a good fight but in the end it would be James Young pinning D.C. after a Lights Out. Young continued his career onto the next show where he took on MWE superstar Sinc Mercier, Young won the match after a GTS. He suffered an injury during the match to his right knee. Later that month Young would take on the returning Devlin Sharpe and fight to a losing effort. After the match however he was attacked by a masked superstar (later revealed as Aiden Copane) and injured, he would still join the us at ringside during a match between Alejandro Rodriguez and Sonny Williams for commentary. He was then attacked by the debuting Joey Dallas (kayfabe injury angle) During his injury Young left the company due to personal reasons. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance In April 2008 Jason Cassidy signed a contract with The Xtreme Wrestling Alliance to continue wrestling under the name James Young. In his first match James Young defeated Inversion by pinfall after two devastating Corkscrew Neckbreakers that he calls the Go To Sleep. However in the following weeks he was constantly booked to loose to stars. This caused a falling out backstage & he would soon leave the company without further notice. World Wrestling HeadQuarters Jason would sign for the WWH in July of 2008 this time using his real name and going by childhood nickname Jase. However a rebel movement inside the company headed by Krissy Delight would leave the company forming the new federation WHA. Jason was apart of this movement and would leave before his debut. Wrestling HeadQuaters Alliance Jason was one of the first to sign with the WHA, having yet to make his debut he carefully planned it out and came in with nothing short of an epic debut as "The Salvation" of the company using a gimmick from off-screen friend Joey Dallas who retired after just a few months after being in wrestling. However Jase's debut was cut short after losing in the first round of a Gold Rush tournament to Jason Krow. As of now he has been given time off to "recuperate" it is unknown if there were any reasons behind this decision from WHA Owner Krissy Delight. During this time off he would begin training and talking to another talent yet to make their debut. One Miss Amy Roucka, the two would hit it off and begin dating off screen before bringing there relationship on screen against "The Xtreme Messiah" Frost during an In-Ring segment. It is unknown when Amy will make in In-Ring debut or when Jase is scheduled to return. At the companies first Pay-Per-View Road Rash Jase Cassidy would compete against a fellow X-Division star in a unique variation on the Ultimate X match, the difference? The 'X' was placed inside of a Hell In A Cell structure that was also used earlier in the night when Highlander took on Matt Statham. Jase would win the match and be named the first ever WHA X-Division champion, however in the following weeks the companies numbers would start to dwindle down and eventually die making Jase the first and last X-Division champion in the companies history. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **''Ultima Sumisión'' - Hurricarana into Arm Trap Cloverleaf **''Go To Sleep'' - Corkscrew Neckbreaker **''Lights Out'' - Flip Pile Driver **''Perfect Imbalance/Cut-Throat Cutter'' - Jumping Cutter **''JC3'' - 720 Triple Kick **'Saving Grace' - Top Rope C4 Exploder **'Killing Stroke'- Superkick *'Signature Moves' ** Dropkick ** Inverted Atomic Drop ** Multiple Corkscrew Moonsault Variations ** 540 Hook Kick ** Fosbury Flop ** Spring Board/Step-Up Enzuguri ** Hat Trick Vertical Suplex ** Moonsault ** Teardrop Suplex ** Corkscrew Legdrop ** Feint vaulting dive transitioned into a baseball slide dropkick into the ring ** Scoop Slam ** Shining Wizard ** Arm Trap Cloverleaf ** Jackhammer ** Quick Backbreaker ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** A Full List of Jase's Moves Can Be Found on His Homepage *'Managers' ** Amy Roucka *'Allies & Partners' ** Ace Cannon, Bishop & Jason Sincade (MWE - High Society) ** Amy Roucka (WHA - The Perfect People) *'Nicknames''' **"Kid Legend" **"Hardcore Playboy" **"The Salvation" *'Entrance Music' **"Away" by Mercy Drive **"Tattoo" by Big Mother Thruster **'"Antidote" by Story of the Year' Championships and Accomplishments *'World HeadQuarters Alliance' ** First X-Division Champion 2nd - September 14 References Official Jase Cassidy HomePage Jase Cassidy Titantron (Current) Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012